Slap
by Niichimi
Summary: Rin berjanji jika Len membuat wajahnya memerah untuk yang ke 3 kalinya,dia akan benar-benar menampar laki-laki berwajah shota tersebut/ RnR ! Please c:


**A/N : Hallo semua, saya Mi , bukan mie goreng, mie s**ap maupun mie yang lainnya. Saya hanya orang yang mencoba menulis sebuah cerita di fandom Vocaloid ini, dan karena ini fanfict pertama saya jadi mohon maaf jika ada salahnya. Dan mohon bantuannya :)**

* * *

Niichimi

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine c:

Warning ! Ooc , Au , Tsundere!Rin, Playboy!Len, Typo(s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD.

Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong injak (?) tombol [x] dipojokan sana, atau tombol back terdekat c:

* * *

[ All in normal P.O.V]

"Kau tau Rin yang paling manis disini."

Dua,perempuan itu sudah menghitung untuk yang kedua kalianya gombalan aneh dari laki-laki disampingnya tersebut berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah, Untuk gombalan yang pertama ia dapat di sekolah saat ia masih di loker sepatu, mengingat ia mendapat gombalan didepan para gadis-gadis -yang menyebut diri mereka _fans girl_ Len-cukup membuat wajah Rin memerah sempurna,dari sana Rin berjanji jika Len membuat wajahnya memerah untuk yang ke-3 kalinya, dia akan benar-benar menampar laki-laki berwajah _shota_ tersebut.

Dan juga bukan tanpa alasan kenapa setiap gombalan tersebut mampu membuat perempuan itu-Rin-bersemu merah, teman-teman Rin tau gadis ini tidak akan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah hanya dengan suatu gombalan bodoh. Tapi Len berbeda, menggombal dengan wajah yang berjarak 2 sentimeter tepat di depanmu apa kau yakin wajahmu tidak akan memerah seperti itu.

"Gombalanmu bodoh Len,"Dia mendorong pelan laki-laki tersebut untuk menjauh darinya,sambil mencoba menghilangkan semburan merah diwajahnya."Jangan kira dengan hal itu aku akan memaafkanmu karena menggoda perempuan lain."Dia kembali berucap kesal mengingat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya yang cukup _playboy_ ini saat ia sibuk dengan urusan OSIS-nya. Menggoda perempuan lain tentunya, hal tersebut cukup membuat _mood_ seorang Kagamine Rin berubah total.

"Ayolah Rinney~~~ aku hanya bercanda dengan menggoda mereka."Len merajuk dengan manjanya sambil memasang tampang _innocent_ dari wajah sedikit _shota-_namun Rin akui cukup keren-tersebut, berharap Rin bisa memaafkannya.

"Maaf tapi trik wajah _innocent_-mu sudah tidak mempan kepadaku,"Dingin. Balasan dari Rin sungguh dingin sepertinya dia sudah dalam mode _bad mood_, Len hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Dasar tsundere.'Pikirnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Rin memaafkanku."Len kembali berucap, kini Rin memalingkan wajahnya mencoba terlihat kesal, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak marah lagi sejak beberapa saat tadi,tapi sepertinya menjebak seorang Len Kagamine adalah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan, hitung-hitung membalas prilakunya tadi.

"Kenapa kau tak coba saja 'sesuatu' yang bisa membuatku memaafkanmu."Rin berucap dengan sedikit nada bercanda,walau ia tahu Len akan terpancing bagaimana sifat Len yang 'sedikit' sangat kekanakan.

Hening, satu,dua,tiga, tidak ada jawaban, perempuan berrambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping melihat bangku taman disampingnya-yang ditempati sejak tadi-telah kosong tak bertuan,"...Len?"Rin bingung melihatnya sejak kapan laki-laki tersebut menghilang.

"Len?"Memastikan untuk yang kedua kalinya bahwa Len tidak sembunyi dan mengagetkannya hanya untuk meminta maaf kepadanya dengan cara-cara anehnya, yang akan berakhir pada dirinya yang berwajah memerah sempurna.

"Len?"Rin kembali memanggil tidak mungkin Len ngambek dan meninggakannya sendiri disini kan? Baiklah hilangkan pikiran tersebut Len bukanlah orang yang tega meninggalkannya sendirian hanya karena dia tidak berhasil meminta maaf, mungkin.

"Sepertinya dia ngambek."Dia menghela nafas, mendongakkan memperhatikan suasana taman siang hari yang sepi mencoba mencari sosok Len sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, namun sebuah tarikan kasar dan dekapan halus ia kenal dengan pelaku hal ini. Siapa? tentu saja siapa lagi jika bukan Len, jadi dia tidak akan memberontak dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut hangatnya dekapan yang ia dapat.

"Kalau perintahmu seperti itu bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu ini, sebagai permintaan maafku."Sebuket mawar sudah berada di depan Rin sebelum ia sadari. Len melihat Rin dari sebelah kiri wajahnya membuat Rin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Len di pipinya yang mulai merona, membuat Len tersenyum menyeringai.

"Heee, aku barusaja melihat wajah bidadari yang memerah karena sebuah hadiah."Len tersenyum puas saat akhirnya wajah Rin bahkan bisa dibandingkan dengan sebuah tomat merah atau dengan cerry yang seorang teman Rin sering bawa setiap saat, entahlah yang jelas wajah Rin sudah sangat memerah.

Rin berbalik menghadap Len dan dengan sedikit menunduk sebelum terdiam untuk menghitung dalam Len menatapnya bingung.

Satu.

Dua

Tiga-

**Plak !**

Tangan Rin sudah mendarat pada pipi porselen milik Len, sebelum ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya yang memperdulikan ringisan kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

"Len _no baka_."Teriaknya dari balik kedua tangannya, sedangkan Len yang mendapatkan 'hadiah balasan' dari Rin cuma mengelus pipinya,dan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"Hahaha, Rin terlihat sangat Lucu."Dia memeluk Rin, membuat perempuan tersebut bisa merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas, mungkin setelah ini Rin akan berfikir untuk menghitung ulang dari satu gombalan dan menampar wajah Len lagi.

.

.

.

End


End file.
